Wireless communications are extending beyond traditional mobile voice and data devices. Unlike these traditional devices, Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices wirelessly communicate with little or no human intervention. For example, an application on an MTC device may autonomously collect and send data to a supporting MTC server via a wireless communication network. This autonomous machine communication broadens the reach of useful wireless services to include smart utility metering, inventory control, remote patient care, and many others.
The anticipated introduction of a large number of MTC devices in the near future will place a large capacity demand on wireless communication networks. Indeed, it is expected that MTC devices will far outnumber traditional, non-MTC devices operated by human users. And, more problematic than the sheer increase in the number of devices, current networks remain optimally designed for non-MTC devices.
For example, current networks subject MTC devices to rather elaborate procedures for sending and receiving application data. The procedures, while robust for handling non-MTC device use scenarios, require a significant amount of control signalling and header information to accompany the application data. This extensive control signalling and header information jeopardizes the ability of wireless networks to consistently offer sufficient capacity for both MTC devices and non-MTC devices.